


Need for Revenge

by nochurproblem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, I am so sorry Octavia, I had to do this just so I could cry more because I am a masochist obviously, I loved this ship, Lincoln dies, RIP Lincoln, RIP Linctavia, S03EP09 killed me, a lot of crying, not really comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochurproblem/pseuds/nochurproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life is never fair Octavia, you just need to find a way to live it through. Don't give up. You're the one who taught me that. Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim."<br/>"How am I supposed to get back up when you won't?"</p><p>Octavia doesn't understand how her life could be shattered so quickly and now she wants to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need for Revenge

Everything was white. It was a blinding light, so far from the dark woods she was used to. It made her feel lost.

She got up on her feet. She was clean, her hair fell down on her shoulders, free of their usual intricate braids. Even her clothes were white.

It didn't feel right.

Something didn't feel right.

The dark skin she was used to touch wasn't under her fingers. The piercing brown eyes weren't bored in hers. Someone was missing.

"Lincoln?"

When saying his name, something else felt wrong. Like if it was the last time she said it.

_Was it?_

"Lincoln?!"

Where was he? She needed him. He'd disappear if she didn't look at him.

_But why?_

She started running, but everything was so big, so white, so empty. Nothing familiar was left.

"O.."

She turned around. This wasn't the voice she searched for. Pleading and hurt eyes, dark curls, loving arms.

She didn't want that. She hated him for how he looked at her. How dared he.

"Go away Bellamy!" She shouted

 Unlike what she thought, the pain on her brother's face didn't soothe hers and tears swelled in her eyes.

Then she turned to Clarke.

"You said you'd come back with me, in the end you're no better than him. You could have stopped it!!"

_Stopped what?_

"And you Kane, how dare you let him go?!"

_HOW DARE YOU LET HIM D- let him what?_

_What happened to you?_

_Where are you?_

_I miss you._

"I'm right here Octavia."

She turned around once again. And they were alone. Just the two of them.

"Lincoln!"

She ran to him and hugged him with all the relief she felt.

"I was so scared. I don't know what to do Lincoln, how do I deal with any of that? Why did you left me? I can't fight without you."

He pushed her away to look into her eyes.

"Yes you can. You are a warrior Octavia, you are strong."

"But I don't want to do this without you.." she whispered, letting a single tear run down her face

He took her back in his arms, his heat making her feel safe. He had become part of her, he had become home.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice.."

She felt another kind of anger rise inside of her and she pushed him away but still hold onto him, if she didn't he'd disappear again.

"But you did. And now _I_ don't because _you_ made a choice and I didn't get a word to say! So you go dying behind my back and now I have to live with it! This isn't fair!"

She stammered her fingers against his torso, anger and sadness mixing up inside of her and tears blurring her vision.

"Life is never fair Octavia, you just need to find a way to live it through. Don't give up. You're the one who taught me that. _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._ "

She looked up in his eyes, not even trying to restraint her tears anymore.

"How am I supposed to get back up when _you_ won't?"

"It's okay, I'll always be with you. In every life, I'll find a way to get back to you. I'll love you wherever you are, whenever we meet again."

She burst out in tears and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, letting herself cry until she felt empty.

He kissed her forehead and suddenly he was gone. A sob shook her shoulders.

"But why do I have to lose you in this one?" She whispered

It took her a long time but she finally shook herself out of the aching pain in her chest. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, hatred in her eyes.

Fine, she'll fight.

But with the only urge left inside of her.

The Need for Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write that.  
> Lincoln's death was one of the hardest thing I ever had to watch on a TV show because I was so attached to him.  
> I wanted to let out my anger and sadness through Octavia's.  
> I feel like she will never be able to get over him and it kills me that she has to suffer like that.
> 
> Anyway.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Also Feedback is a really nice guy, do you know him?


End file.
